kimpossiblefandomcom-20200223-history
Kim Possible: The Complete First Season
Kim Possible: The Complete First Season is the first DVD set of an entire season of episodes. Prior to its release at the end of 2010, only select episodes could be purchased on The Secret Files and The Villain Files. The three disc set is sold by the Disney Movie Club and is also available from Amazon.com. It contains all 21 episodes of Season 1, presented in broadcast order, but only provides Closed Captioning and does not include any bonus features or commentaries. Back cover description 21 EPISODES! OVER 7 HOURS! "Here's the sitch: Disney Channel's hit animated series Kim Possible Season 1 is finally here on three discs containing 21 awesome adventures — that's over seven hours of fist-flying, action-packed, SO not your average episodes. If there's danger or trouble, she's there on the double to save the world from villains like Professor Dementor, Drakken and Señor Senior, Junior AND make it home in time for cheerleading practice. Luckily, she has her sidekick Ron Stoppable and his pet naked mole rat Rufus by her side. So don't miss all the thrills, chills and homeroom study skills in the family favorite, Kim Possible Season 1." Contents Each DVD contains a menu with new artwork, Play All or episode selection options, and the episodes are in SD format. The menu music is the instrumental version of the show's theme song that plays during the season 1-3 end credits. Disc 1 "Crush" "Sink or Swim" "The New Ron" "Tick-Tick-Tick" "Downhill" "Bueno Nacho" "Number One" ; Disc 1 back cover description: OVER 2 Hours Of Impossible Fun! Fleeing from killer robots, breaking into a humongous cheese wheel to stop the destruction of Wisconsin or asking her totally secret crush to the school dance, nothing impossible for Kim Possible. Filled with excitement, laughter and fun, Kim Possible Season 1 is an adventure your family will want to take again and again. Disc 2 "Mind Games" "Attack of the Killer Bebes" "Royal Pain" "Coach Possible" "Pain King vs. Cleopatra" "Monkey Fist Strikes" "October 31st" ; Disc 2 back cover description: OVER 2 Hours Of Explosive Action! Join Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable and the rest of the game for more save-the-world adventures. First, it's freakarama time when Kim and Ron have to live each other's lives when one of Drakken's diabolical devices switches their brains. Then, a prince turns into a royal pain when KP tries to save his kingdom. And later, Kim learns that honesty is the best policy when a couple of super big lies give her super powers. Disc 3 "All the News" "Kimitation Nation" "The Twin Factor" "Animal Attraction" "Monkey Ninjas in Space" "Ron the Man" "Low Budget" ; Disc 3 back cover description: OVER 2 Hours Of Extreme Adventures! From spectacular action to way cool fashion, Kim Possible faces the bad guys head-on! In her quest to be acepted by the seniors, Kim discovers that fashion is a force to be reckoned with when Drakken invents an army of Kim clones. And later, she has to save the world from Drakken's mind control plot AND babysit her troublemaking twin brothers. External links * Purchase from the Disney Movie Club * Category:Season 1 Category:DVDs